The Land Before Time
The Land Before Time '''is a UK VHS release by Universal and CIC on 1st November 1996. Description Includes 26 minutes of unseen footage Join Littlefoot And His Friends On The World's First Great Adventure The Land Before Time is an enchanting animated adventure that will charm the whole family. This magical journey that begins long ago when dinosaurs roamed a land threatened by earthquakes and volcanoes. A young brontosaurus named Littlefoot, suddenly finding himself all alone, sets off in search of the legendary Great Valley, a land of lush vegetarian where dinosaurs can thrive and live in peace. Along the way he meets four other youngsters, each a member of a different dinosaur family. During their journey to the Great Valley, they encounter incredible adventures and obstacles and learn unforgettable lessons about life and what it means to stick together. Presented by George Lucas and Steven Spielberg, and directed by Don Bluth. '''The Land Before Time is a classic tale of hope, survival and love. Cast * Gabriel Damon as Littlefoot * Candace Hutson as Cera * Helen Shaver as Littlefoot's Mother * Bill Erwin as Grandpa Longneck * Burke Byrnes as Daddy Topps * Frank Welker as The Frogs * Frank Welker as Sharptooth * Pat Hingle as Narrator/Rooter * Judith Barsi as Ducky * Will Ryan as Petrie * Frank Welker as Dimetrodon * Frank Welker as Spike * Frank Welker as The Grey-Nose * Bill Erwin as Clifford * Frank Welker as The Domeheads Trivia Trailers and info Opening # An American Tail: Fievel Goes West # The Flintstones # Rugrats Videos (Version 1) (Tommy Troubles and Phil and Lil Double Trouble) # Muppet Treasure Island (Coming Soon to Video) # The Santa Clause (Coming Soon to Own on Video) # Jetsons: The Movie # Casper # An American Tail # Rugrats: A Baby's Gotta Do What a Baby's Gotta Do (Available Only from Nickelodeon Home Video) # Ren and Stimpy: The Classics # Clarissa Explains it All: Dating (Now Available from Nickelodeon) # The New Adventures of Timon and Pumbaa (Coming Soon to Video) # The BFG # Gay Purr-ee, The Hideaways and Twice Upon a Time (This February from Warner Home Video) # The Muppet Christmas Carol (On Video) (Coming Soon from Jim Henson Video) # The VCI children's trailer from 1997 with clips of "Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends", "Fourways Farm", "Sooty", "Christmas Teddy Bear Sing-Along", "Tots Video", "The BFG" and the 'New for 97' overview. # Universal Studios Florida 1989 (USA TV Advert) Closing # A Muppet Moment (about the swamp clip) (Jim Henson Video - Coming Early 1994) # Pizza Hut The Land Before Time 1988 (USA TV Advert) # Pizza Hut The Land Before Time Puppets 1989 (USA TV Advert) # Pizza Hut The Land Before Time 1988 (Australian TV Advert) # Pizza Hut The Land Before Time Puppets 1989 (Australian TV Advert) # JC Penney The Land Before Time 1988 (USA TV Advert) # The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure (Coming from MCA Universal Home Video) # The Land Before Time III: The Time of the Great Giving (Coming Soon wherever Videocassettes are sold) # Bambi (Coming to Video This Spring 1994) # Watership Down Gallery The Land Before Time (UK VHS 1996) Spine (2).png|Spine The Land Before Time (UK VHS 1996) Back cover with Book.png|Back cover with Book The Land Before Time (UK VHS 1996) Cassette.png|Cassette LBT_diffrent_poster.jpg|Poster Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:The Land Before Time Category:1996 VHS Releases Category:Universal logo from 1990 to 1997 Category:Steven Spielberg Category:Don Bluth Category:Sullivan Bluth Studios Category:Amblin Entertainment Category:Lucasfilm Category:Children's Videos by Universal Category:VHS Videos with The Rugrats Videos (Version 1) trailer from 1996 (announced by William Woodson) Category:VHS Videos with Muppet Treasure Island trailer (announced by John Sachs) Category:VHS Videos with The Santa Clause trailer (announced by Rupert Farley) Category:VHS Videos with Casper trailer (announced by Don LaFontaine) Category:VHS Videos with Rugrats: A Baby's Gotta Do What a Baby's Gotta Do trailer (announced by William Woodson) Category:VHS Videos with Ren and Stimpy: The Classics trailer (announced by William Woodson) Category:VHS Videos with Clarissa Explains it All: Dating trailer (announced by William Woodson) Category:VHS Videos with The New Adventures of Timon and Pumbaa trailer (announced by John Sachs) Category:VHS Videos with The BFG trailer (announced by Brian Cummings) Category:VHS Videos with Gay Purr-ee, The Hideaways and Twice Upon a Time trailer (announced by John Leader) Category:VHS Videos with The Muppet Christmas Carol trailer (announced by Pat Sharp) Category:VHS Videos with The VCI children's trailer from 1997 (announced by Jonathan Kydd) Category:VHS releases which involve the 1996-1998 children's promo (voiceover: Jonathan Kydd) Category:VHS Videos with Universal Studios Florida (1989-1995) trailer Category:VHS Videos with Stay Tuned (1993-1996) (announced by Pat Sharp and John Sachs) Category:CIC Video - Universal and Paramount with BBFC U card from 1985 to 1997 Category:VHS Videos with A Muppet Moment trailer Category:VHS Videos with The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure trailer (announced by John Leader) Category:VHS Videos with The Land Before Time III: The Time of the Great Giving trailer (announced by John Leader) Category:VHS Videos with Bambi trailer (1993-1994) (announced by John Sachs) Category:VHS Videos with Watership Down trailer Category:CIC Video - Universal and Paramount Videos with European Captioning (1995-2005) Category:BBFC U Category:Pat Hingle (The Land Before Time Narrator)